thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скандал с убийствами в Энбизаке
Убийствами в Энбизаке была названа серия убийств, совершенных Кайо Судо в деревне Энбизака страны Джакоку. Убивая жертв в своеобразной манере, портная расправилась с семьёй из четырех человек, что вызвало сильные волнения в окрестности. The Enbizaka Murders was the name given to the string of homicides caused by Kayo Sudou at Enbizaka in Jakoku. Murdering her victims in a peculiar manner, the tailor victimized a family of four and caused great pandemonium throughout the area. История Первоисточник В EC 842, Кайо Судо столкнулась с Эллукой Часовщицей, находившейся в поисках Семи смертных грехов. Последняя использовала свою магическую технику обмена тел, захватив тело швеи, тем самым, заполучила ножницы, принадлежавшие Кайо перед обменом, а взамен оставила ей другие. In EC 842, Elluka Clockworker encountered Kayo Sudou, while searching for the Seven Deadly Sins. She used her Body Swap technique to trade bodies with the tailor and took the scissors Kayo owned while replacing them with another pair. Безумие В тот же год швея влюбилась в мужчину, живущего неподалеку. Некоторое время спустя мужчина прогуливался со своей женой вниз по главной улице. Она была замечена и убита Кайо, лишившую её своего красного кимоно. На следующий день целью Кайо стала утешавшая мужчину старшая дочь. Немного спустя ее нашли убитой и без своего зеленого пояса. После потери второго члена семьи была найдена зарезанной младшая дочь этого мужчины, которой он недавно покупал золотую шпильку. Спустя некоторое время одержимая убийствами Кайо явилась к своему возлюбленному в трофеях своих жертв. В гневе от того, что он не признал ее, Кайо избавилась и от него. Later that year, the tailor became infatuated with a man living in the area. Not long after, the man walked with his wife down the main street. She was targeted by Kayo and murdered before Kayo deprived her of her red kimono. The following day, the man's eldest daughter was also targeted for comforting him. Later on, she was killed and her green sash was stolen. Losing another member of his family, the man's youngest daughter was later stabbed to death and the golden hairpin he had earlier bought her was taken. Some time afterward, the homicidal Kayo dressed herself in the clothes of her victims and presented herself to the man. Angered that he didn't recognize her, she disposed of him as well. Последствия Сразу после произошедшего паника охватила всю область из-за вести о таинственной гибели семьи из четырех человек. Тогда как подтверждённой информации о Кайо, живущей в сельской местности, недоставало, в Волшебных Записках Востока упоминалось, что она вызвала событие, которое "потрясло мир". In the immediate aftermath, panic swept through the area in response to the family of four being mysteriously killed. While little information was confirmed about Kayo due to the rural area she lived in, the Magic East Record detailed that she caused an event that "shook the world". Реакция жителей С обнаружением убийства по всей окрестности пошло беспокойство; жители поддались страху, узнав о маньяке, орудующем неподалёку. С каждым последующим убийством страх превращался в панику, которая наконец вылилась в хаос. After the first murder was discovered, the surrounding neighborhood became anxious as residents grew fearful of a killer existing in the area. As the murders continued, the residents were swept up in an increasing panic before finally erupting into chaos. Мелочи Осмысление и проихождение *Метод убийства Кайо был заимствован у Кутисакэ-онна, персонажа городских легенд Японии, по словам, убивающей детей ножницами. Kayo's murder method is inspired by the Kuchisake-onna, a figure in Japanese urban legends who was said to use scissors to kill children. Курьезы *Непонятно, как Кайо удавалось совершать убийства и не быть при этом пойманной. Также неизвестно, по какой причине событие оказалось упомянуто в Волшебных Записках Востока. It is unknown how Kayo managed to commit the murders without being caught; similarly, it's unknown what made the incident notable in the Eastern Magic Records. Упоминание *The Tailor of Enbizaka *Heartbeat Clocktower (появилась в PV; первое появление) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (появление вне канона) *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom en:Enbizaka Murders Категория:События Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Зависть Категория:Envy